


Melt For You

by masochistedgelord



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Humor, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masochistedgelord/pseuds/masochistedgelord
Summary: The snow was cold but it didn't matter when they had warmth to share again.





	Melt For You

**Author's Note:**

> Here take this dumb winter fluff I wrote @ 1am

Yata's eyes opened slowly to the light coating the room. The first thing he realised was that the air was cold, colder than it had been when he'd fallen asleep. The second was that the sunlight should have been brighter. It was a dull grey shade unlike the bright energising light Yata was used to seeing in the morning.

A frowned settled on his forehead as he stretched arms up over his head and curled his legs under the covers. Yata flinched when his bare skin brushed against sudden soft warmth. He turned over and relaxed immediately, recognizing the dark locks splayed against the pillow, hiding the pale skin at his side.

_Oh.. it's just Saru._

Saruhiko sighed in his sleep, his warm breath floating across Yata's neck delicately in a stark contrast to the freezing air. 

A small smile wormed its way across Yata's face as he gazed at the one who to him, could hold the world in the palm of his hand.

_He looks so peaceful._

Yata found his fingertips tingling and never being one to hold back, reached up to touch Saruhiko's cheek with a gentleness he wasn't known to possess. Yata pushed a few strands of hair that had fallen across Saruhiko's face and tucked them behind his ear after a moment. 

He subconsciously shifted closer to Saruhiko and tangled their legs together, the cold having begun to seep its way through the covers. Saruhiko's brow creased as he frowned and grunted in annoyance. 

_He's not even awake yet and he's complaining._

Yata grinned. 

"So cold." Saruhiko mumbled, before shoving his face right into the pillow under his head.

Yata hummed and dropped his head to nuzzle Saruhiko's shoulder. 

"Mmsaki, cold nose..." Saruhiko grumbled, turning his head a little, to look at Yata.

Yata smiled against him before looking up and meeting his sleepy eyes. They stayed that way for a while, neither saying anything, just watching, soaking up each other's gaze.

Saruhiko sighed and Yata saw his shoulders move before feeling thin arms wrap around his waist. 

"Saru, breakfa-" Yata started.

"Shh. Just stay here. For a bit." Saruhiko cut him off and pulled him closer. 

_Maybe it won't be too bad if breakfast was late today..._

Yata reasoned with himself and obliged easily, putting his arms over Saruhiko's firmly and pulling them even closer together, pressing his forehead against Saruhiko's chest with a contented sigh.

"Misaki..." Saruhiko murmured above him.

"Hm?" 

"Misaki." 

"Yeah?" Yata answered a little louder. 

"Mi..sa..ki...." 

Yata lifted his head up. "Saruhiko?" 

_What is up with him?!_

"Misaki." Saruhiko said again, his blue eyes twinkling teasingly.

Yata squinted at him. "...What?" 

"Nothing." Saruhiko said and closed his eyes again with a hint of a smile on his lips that was far too attractive, this early in the morning.

Yata scoffed and poked him in the side.

_What am I going to do with you._

Saruhiko released his grip on Yata's waist and opened his eyes again, softly grazing them over Yata's face. 

Yata felt his chest expand almost painfully at the foreign heat seeping through him from Saruhiko's usually critically cool blue. He gave his counterpart a lopsided grin and reveled in the one he got in return. 

Saruhiko reached up and cradled Yata's face in his hands and Yata leant forward subconsciously. 

"Did you forget to turn the heating on?" Saruhiko deadpanned and Yata went still. 

"Did I- Eh!?" He blinked in confusion at the sudden question.

"It's freezing." Saruhiko explained, still holding his face.

"I-I know it's freezing!" Yata barked at him.

"Well, it wouldn't be if you had turned the heating on last night." Saruhiko was speaking exaggeratedly slowly. 

"I did turn it on!" Yata exclaimed, his brain finally caught up on the conversation.

Saruhiko raised an eyebrow at him.

_You damn-_

Yata jumped up out of the covers.

"Fine! I'm going to check!" 

Saruhiko ignored him, too busy gathering up the covers Yata had left, to cocoon himself in. 

Yata let out a triumphant noise that Saruhiko could probably _not_ hear from the bedroom, upon inspecting the boiler and finding that it actually had been on.

His gaze fell on the kitchen cupboard as he walked past and well, since he was already here and Saruhiko wouldn’t be getting up for actual breakfast anytime soon…

_Guess I’ll make some then._

Yata stomped back to the bedroom with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate, fully ready to address the lump in their bed.

" _Saru_ , guess what? I did turn it-" He began before stopping abruptly. 

_Huh._  

Saruhiko poked his head out of his cocoon at the sound of Yata walking to the large window.

"What is it, Misaki?" 

_Wow..._

"Oh my god! Yata gasped. "Saru!" He turned to Saruhiko with the biggest smile plastered on his face. 

"Snow! It's snowing!" He chuckled.

Saruhiko stared at him with a unreadable expression. Yata sighed and after placing the mugs down on a table by the window, went to pull a reluctant Saruhiko out of the bed. 

It didn’t take long before they were standing in the window together with their mugs, looking out at a white blanketed world with big cotton like snowflakes still falling. 

"It's cool..." Saruhiko said, nodding as he sipped.

Yata snapped his head up to look at him. " _What_?" He gaped. 

"I said-"

"You said-" Yata had put his now empty mug down and was laughing at the realisation crossing Saruhiko's face, at the fact he’d just made a very dumb _pun_ of all things.

"Misaki, shut up. It’s not that funny." Saruhiko said flatly but Yata only laughed harder. 

Saruhiko grimaced as put his mug down and pulled Yata away from the window and back to the bed, roughly.

"Woo S-Saru haha hiko-" Yata was wiping tears from his eyes as his back hit the mattress.

He finally stopped and lifted himself up on his elbows but the second his eyes fell on Saruhiko's disapproving form, he couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up his throat and so he was pushed back down again. 

Everything was frozen, despondent and lonely looking but it didn’t matter much, when allowing themselves to bask in each other’s warmth was all they had ever needed to melt any cold air between them, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Idiots...smh  
> Thank you for reading :')


End file.
